Love Triangle
by Little Black Wolf
Summary: -Rating MIGHT go up- Sakura is in love wif Syao, he's in love wif Tomoyo, well...you get the drift. -Okay, I know that this is like StarJade's Childhood Crush but I promise that the third chapter is completely different. So PLEASE stop mentioning it!-
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I will say this once. I don't own CCS.  
  
Chapter 1 - Hello and Goodbye*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*When they were young...*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*"Hi."  
  
A young boy looked up with a confused expression. "Um...hi. Who are you?"  
  
"Tomoyo Daidouji. Nice to meet you," she replied, extending her hand.  
  
"Um...nice to meet you. My name's Li Xiao Lang," he replied, taking her hand and shaking it.  
  
"Tomoyo! We have to leave now! Where are you?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled and shouted. "I'm over here, okaa-san!" She waved at two distant figures and they started walking towards her.  
  
"Honey, we have to go now," Sonomi said gently. "Say goodbye to your friend. It's getting late."  
  
"Xiao Lang! Come here!"  
  
Xiao Lang turned around to meet the angry face of his mother. "Shi de, mu qin, (Yes, mother)" he said obediently.  
  
"Chinese?" Nadeshiko said puzzledly. She looked up to see a familiar face. "Yelen!"  
  
"Nadeshiko?" Xiao Lang's mother said in surprise.  
  
"Yelen! Nice to meet you after so long!" Sonomi said as the three of them exchanged hugs.  
  
"Ah, yes. Eleven years had certainly been a long time," Yelen said smiling.  
  
"I see that this is the son whom you had been bragging so much about," Sonomi commented looking at the young boy behind his mother.  
  
"Ah, yes. This is my son, Li Xiao Lang," Yelen said proudly.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Xiao Lang," Nadeshiko said smiling.  
  
"Hello, Xiao Lang. I am Sonomi and this is my daughter Tomoyo Daidouji. Honey, this is-"  
  
"I know who he is, mother. We had just met," Tomoyo interrupted.  
  
Nadeshiko smiled. "I'm Nadeshiko and this is my daughter, Sakura. Unfortunately, she had just fallen asleep," she said showing the bundle she was carrying.  
  
"My, how cute. How old is she?" Yelen asked.  
  
"Around nine months. Tell me, Yelen, why are you here?"  
  
"My husband had some business to attend here and I thought that it would be wonderful for Xiao Lang to learn some Japanese. My daughters, however, don't want to come here," Yelen replied. "We will be here for around ten years or so."  
  
Nadeshiko was about to reply but was cut off by a stirring. She looked at the young Sakura and smiled. "She's waking."  
  
Yelen stood closer to look at the baby. Sakura's eyes moved a little before they opened to reveal two emerald orbs. "She's beautiful," Yelen said, smiling. "And very cute. Look at her, Xiao Lang."  
  
Xiao Lang peeped at the baby making her smile and hold up her small hands at them. He smiled, taking her small hand gently and shake it. "Hello," he said as Sakura giggled.  
  
"Nadeshiko, let's go."  
  
"Coming, dear. Yelen, why don't you come over to our house and have dinner with us?" Nadeshiko asked.  
  
"Yes, Yelen. We can also show you around and your son can make new friends," Sonomi said.  
  
Nadeshiko felt a pulling on her skirt and saw her son. "Mom, can we go now?" he asked.  
  
"Just a moment, dear. Yelen, this is my son, Touya. He is ten years old now," Nadeshiko said. (I'll change her name to Nade)  
  
"Nice to meet you, young man," Yelen said. "We'll take up on that offer, Nade. Just tell me where you live and I'll be there at seven tonight."  
  
"Tenth house on the right of cherry blossom street. It's the largest there. Believe me, you can't miss it," a man replied, walking up to them. "Nice to see you again, Yelen."  
  
"Fujitaka! Nice to se you again!" Yeen said smiling. "Which of these beautiful women did you marry?" she teased.  
  
"The one and only Nadeshiko. You should know that," Fujitaka replied.  
  
Yelen laughed. "Of course. You were always after her when you were young."  
  
"I'll see you later, Nade. I just spotted my limo. Let's go, Tomoyo," Sonomi said with a wave.  
  
Tomoyo bowed politely and followed her mother. Xiao Lang just stared at Tomoyo's retreating back as he blushed.  
  
"We have to go too. Come on, Touya," Fujitaka said to his son. Touya nodded, bowed and walked away.  
  
"Our house is very near to the park so we just walk there," Nade explained. "See you later, Yelen." Sakura just made a noise as if she was unwilling to go. She extended her small hand to Xiao Lang. "Seems to me that my daughter had fallen for your son, Yelen."  
  
Xiao Lang brightened as he took Sakura's hand. "And it seems that my son is as well," Yelen replied.  
  
"See you later, Yelen," Nade said as she headed to the direction of her house.*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Three years later*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*"Tomoyo onee-chan!" a four year old Sakura wailed. "Wait up!"  
  
Tomoyo sighed. "Please hurry up, Sakura-chan. We are going to be late for school," she said, going faster.  
  
Sakura pouted and ran as fast as she could. She tripped and expected to hit face first to the floor...but felt a pair of strong arms catching her. "Hey, squirt."  
  
"Mou, onii-cha!" Sakura cried.  
  
"Let's go. My bike is faster than walking," Touya said laughing. Even at the age of thirteen, he had already started working.  
  
When they reached the school, they were three minutes earlier. "Hoe? Where's Tomoyo onee-chan?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Behind you," Tomoyo replied dryly. "I can' believe you gave her a ride but you didn't give me one."  
  
"You were the one who let her behind. Now, go to your class," Touya stated as he took off to his class.  
  
"Hey, Tomoyo." Tomoyo sighed and pretended that she didn't hear anything. Sakura, however, brightened.  
  
"Syaoran onii-cha!" she said running to him.  
  
"So, Tomoyo. You doing anything after school today?" Syaoran asked. (They are in Japan so Syaoran had a Japanese name)  
  
"Yes. I have a student body meeting," Tomoyo replied and went to her class, with Syaoran following behind her like a puppy. Sakura smiled sadly and walked slowly to her class. What a Love Triangle.*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Two years later*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*"Tell me again why you must leave," Nade asked.  
  
Yelen sighed. "Syaoran must learn how to be a leader. He must go back and train how to be a real leader. After all, he is the heir to the Li Clan ever since his father died last year."  
  
"Do you promise to come back here someday?" Sonomi asked sadly.  
  
"Of course. Once Syaoran finished his training, we will be back," Yelen assured.  
  
Sonomi sighed. "Okay. Just make sure you come back," she said and turned to look at their children.  
  
"It's going to be the hardest on the children," Nade stated. "They had known each other for so long.  
  
Yelen smiled sadly. "I know..."*  
  
*  
  
*"I'm going to miss you, Syaoran," Sakura said sadly.  
  
"I'm going to miss you too," Syaoran replied, but his eyes were glued to Tomoyo.  
  
It was easy to see why. Sakura can actually rival Tomoyo in looks and heart but she never tried. Tomoyo is a boy magnet but Sakura, on the other hand, is a tomboy. She was dressed in baseball outfit while Tomoyo was wearing her self-designed clothes.  
  
"When are you coming back?" Tomoyo asked, as she snapped her concealer shut and looked at him straight in the eye.  
  
"I-I-I don't know," Syaoran said, blushing furiously. God, help him. He is going to faint.  
  
Sakura smiled. "How about if we keep contact with one another? My dad bought me a laptop and I learnt how to send e-mail," she said, looking at Syaoran.  
  
"Okay. I'll send you a mail when I reach there," he said. "Promise you will write to me, Tomoyo?" He asked hopefully.  
  
Sakura's chest tightened. "Sorry, I don't have a computer so I can't," Tomoyo replied breezily as she looked at the dresses in a corner.  
  
"You can use mine," Sakura chirped.  
  
"Yea, Tomoyo. You can use hers," Syaoran said hopefully. "I'll send you a mail as soon as possible. Bye, Tomoyo!" He gave her a kiss on the cheek and ran into the plane.  
  
"Why the hell did he do that for?" Tomoyo said angrily as she rubbed her cheek. Sakura just smiled wistfully at her and stared at the plane, wishing that Syaoran had kissed her as well. She saw him wave and waved franctically back at him before realizing that he was waving at Tomoyo, who was going through the dresses. "Sakura-chan, when we get home, you better wear a dress I made you for the upcoming party!"  
  
'Someday, Syaoran. Someday, you will start to notice me and stop caring about Tomoyo' she thought sadly.*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*A/n: Like? No like? Tell me. This is my first fic so go easy on me. 


	2. Gomen Nasai!

Ah!! Gomen, gomen. *bows in respect* I didn't know that my story was so much like that. Since so much of you complained and I got a threat, I had decided to stop this story. Gomen nasai!!! I didn't know!!! 


	3. Mails, mails, mails and returning

Chapter 2 - Mails, mails, mails and returning  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*"Ne, Tomoyo-chan. Why do you always hang around me?" Sakura asked.  
  
"What are you talking about, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked as she did some finishing touches on Sakura's dress.  
  
"Well, I'm like a tomboy and I'm not popular in school," Sakura replied. That was a lie. Sakura is one of the most popular girls in the school. Not because of her looks but because of her kind heart which made boys attracted to her and girls want to be her friend. "Why do you hang around with me?"  
  
Tomoyo shook her head. "You're popular, Sakura-chan. Don't fool yourself. And I hang around with you because I like the Sakura-chan I know. And also because you are younger and you need my protection," she replied jokingly.  
  
"Mou, Tomoyo-chan!"*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*A week later*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*"Ne, Tomoyo-chan, when do you think Syaoran will send us the e-mails?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Hm? Oh, I don't know," Tomoyo said, painting her nails.  
  
_You got mail"  
_  
Sakura jumped up hearing that and ran to her laptop. "Tomoyo-chan! He finally sent it!" She opened it and her face fell. "Tomoyo-chan, it's for you..."  
  
"Read it out for me, will you, Sakura-chan? My nails are not dry yet," Tomoyo said.  
  
Sakura nodded.*  
  
**Dear Tomoyo,  
  
Hi! I'm sorry I didn't send a mail immediately. I was dragged by the Elders to do some immediate training. It was so hard! It took me a week before I finally got it right and the Elders allowed me to send a mail.  
  
I have to learn using a sword and meditate. The one that I had just Mastered was using an okfuda. It's called 'Fung' which means wind in Chinese. I really miss the Japanese food there. All the foods here taste horrible! As you know, I love Maths and I got the highest mark so far. What about you? How are your subjects?  
  
My sisters are as annoying as hell! One of them is on her way here. I can feel her aura. I'll be back. I'm back and she finally got away. She almost saw this letter but I was faster than her. I have to go now. Please reply!  
  
Your friend,  
  
Syaoran**  
  
Sakura sighed. Good thing that Syaoran was alright. Tomoyo got up and walked out. "Tomoyo-chan?" Tomoyo stopped.  
  
"Hai, Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Aren't you going to reply Syaoran's e-mail?" Sakura asked, confused. Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"You won't understand, Sakura-chan. Wait 'till you are older. Then, you will know why I won't reply him," Tomoyo said, shaking her head. "Oops, I have to go now. I have a manicure later. Bye, Sakura-chan."  
  
Sakura stared at the closed door. "Gomen, Syaoran. It seems that you won't be receiving any mail..." Then, Sakura got an idea as she clicked 'Compose'.  
  
_Dear Syaoran,  
  
Glad to hear that you were alright. When I didn't hear from you, I was worried. Nice to know that you are learning something there. You miss Japanese food? I want to try the food there. I heard that it is a lot better than the foods here. And great job on your Maths. I hate it soo much! I don't know how you can stand it!  
  
I have to go now. Reply me as soon as possible!  
  
Your friend,  
  
Sakura_

  
Sakura thought for a while and brought the arrow to her name and blocked it. She moved her hands slowly to the keyboard. T-O-M-O-Y-O. 'There. Syaoran don't want a letter from little Sakura. He wants a letter from Tomoyo...and he will have it' Sakura clicked the send button and waited as the letter was being sent.  
  
"Please forget her and remember me," she prayed silently.*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*The next day*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* _"You got mail"_  
  
Sakura moved to her laptop and opened her mail. Her heart leaped as she opened her mail.  
  
**Dear Tomoyo,  
  
It's good to know that you had replied my mail. I thought that you wouldn't reply it. You should come here sometime in the future to taste the food here. I especially miss your mother's sushi and rice. When I think about it, it makes me hungry. Great. Typing this mail made me hungry. All because of the mention of sushi and rice. How's school?  
  
Has anything changed since last time? How is everyone? Reply ASAP.  
  
Your friend,  
  
Syaoran**  
  
_Dear Syaoran,  
  
Hey! Why is it so surprising that I replied? Maybe I could take up that offer of going there sometime in the future. School's been great. I was chosen as the head cheerleader and there is going to be a competition next year. Hopefully I can win. Nothing much had changed since you left. Everything that we did isn't as fun as when you were here. Not even disturbing my mother.  
  
Everyone is fine and they all missed you. When are you coming back? All of us, including Yamazaki missed you. Reply soon!  
  
Your friend,  
  
Tomoyo  
_  
**Dear Tomoyo,  
  
I can't believe that it had been two years since I had last seen you! I'm sure that you had changed a lot. I hope I could finish my training soon 'cause I miss you guys. I heard that Nade had a heart cancer. How is she? Is she slright? My moter is dead worried about her. Give her my wishes and I hope that she will survive.  
  
Your friend,  
  
Syaoran**

  
_Dear Syaoran,  
  
I am sorry to bring you the bad news. Nade had passed away two days ago. Sakura had been crying her eyes out. She even cried herself to sleep. Please help me pass the message to your mom and tell her that Nade will keep the promise that she made. I don't know what promise it is but Nade said that your mother would know. I have to go now. Sakura just woke up and I have to be there for her. Take care.  
  
Your friend,  
  
Tomoyo  
_  
**Dear Tomoyo,  
  
It's been five years and my training had been getting harder. The only thing that kept me going is your letters for me. I finished quickly everyday just to read your letters and reply them. I don't know why, but I visit the church often these days. Once, I got a tune and started humming it. All my teachers are slave drivers. Even though I am getting the best grades, they still want me to get extra credits so I'm stuck doing one project after another.  
  
I'll send you a tune later, it's the one that I can't out of my head. Hope to see you soon.  
  
Your friend,  
  
Syaoran  
**  
_Dear Syaoran,  
  
I like the tune very much! Now, I go to the church every Sunday and I always hummed that tune. It's nice to know that my letters are keeping you going. Have you read a book called 'Wild Things' by an author called Little Wolf LOVER? It's one of my favourites. And I couldn't believe I was chosen as the head cheerleader for five years in a row! By the way, what flavour ice-cream do you like? Tomorrow's Nade's death anniversary so I won't be replying your mail.  
  
Your friend,  
  
Tomoyo_  
  
**Dear Tomoyo,  
  
It's nice, isn't it? I have already read that book. It's also my favourites. And congratulations for being head cheerleader again! I like Chocolate Ice-cream the best. Don't worry, I won't mind if you don't reply me for one day. I have to go now. The Elders are bugging me to finish my training for the day. Reply soon.  
  
Your friend,  
  
Syaoran**  
  
_Dear Syaoran,  
  
Wow, I can't believe that it's already ten years! And it is the tenth time I was chosen as the head cheerleader! When are you coming back? I am joining a singing competition this month! I can't believe it!! Uh oh. I'm late for school! See ya!!  
  
Your friend,  
  
Tomoyo_  
  
Sakura raced upstairs to her room. "Slow down, squirt! You're seventeen, for goodness sakes!" Touya shouted.  
  
"Mou! Why don't you grow up? You're twenty-seven, for goodness sakes!" Sakura retorted and slammed her bedroom door shut.  
  
_"You got mail"_  
  
Sakura smiled as she made her way to her laptop.  
  
**Dear Tomoyo,  
  
I've got good news! I can finally get my wish of going back! My mother asked me what I wanted, as a present for finishing my training and I said that I wanted to go back and she agreed! I'll be there in time for your singing competition. My flight is on 24th May so I can see you soon. I can't wait!  
  
Love,  
  
Syaoran**  
  
Sakura's heart leaped. 'He's coming back.' She couldn't conceal her happiness anymore. She ran downstairs and into her brother. "Otou-san! Yelen-san and Syaoran are coming back!" Sakura shouted happily.  
  
"Really?" Fujitaka asked, coming out of the kitchen. "I never knew that you kept in touch with him. Sakura's smile only became wider.  
  
"Ne, Otou-san, can they please stay with us? We have more than enough room and, and..."  
  
"Calm down, Sakura-chan. They can stay with us," Fujitaka said smiling at his genki daughter. "But only if everyone agrees."  
  
"What? The GAKI'S going to be staying here? I forbid it!" Touya declared, looking at Sakura. That was a mistake. Sakura gave him a puppy-dog eyes and pout.  
  
"Onegai, onii-cha," she said pouting.  
  
"NO! NO NO NO!" he said repeating himself but gave in to Sakura's eyes and pout. "Alright. But if he does anything that I disagree to, he's out okay?"  
  
Sakura smiled. "Arigato, onii-cha! Now, I'll tell Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
Fujitaka smiled when the door banged shut. "You couldn't resist, could you?" he asked.  
  
Touya sighed. "She still have that puppy-love for him. One would have thought that it would be gone after ten years," he replied.*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Sakura*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Sakura skated happily to Tomoyo's house. "Syaoran's coming back," she said to herself before she halted. "Wait a minute, what if he asked Tomoyo and she didn't knew a thing about the e-mails?"  
  
She thought for a while. "I guess I better tell her..."*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Tomoyo*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*She sighed and leaned back in her chair. She had just finished making out thirty more designs for the coming modelling show but something seems to be missing...  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
Tomoyo smiled. 'Bingo' she thought happily as the 'thing' missing walked towards her.  
  
* * *  
  
LOL That was a rather long chapter. Sorry, but my letter writing sucks. Pardon me language. Can anyone PLZ tell me how to use the italic? Tell me if I should continue or start a new story, okay? Oh, btw, tell me if u want to hear the song.


	4. Mistake Number 1

Aii. I say this one and for all okay??  
  
I DON'T OWN CCS AND I DIDN'T COPY THIS STORY OFF STARJADE! I GOT IT FROM A DREAM AND I ASSURE YOU THAT I HAD ALREADY READ HER FIC AND MADE SURE THAT MINE IS NOWHERE LIKE HERS! IS THAT CLEAR??  
  
Thank you. Here's the next chapter.*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Chapter 3 - Revealing, Arriving and Fighting*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Yes, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked, sweetly. 'TOO sweetly' Sakura noted.  
  
"Um...can you do me a favour?" Sakura asked, unsurely. 'Maybe I should change my mind...'  
  
"Sure!" Tomoyo said happily. "But only if you do something for me."  
  
Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. "What condition is that?" she asked.  
  
"You tell me yours first, before I decide," Tomoyo said firmly.  
  
"Um...do you...remember Syaoran?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Syaoran. Syaoran Li Xiao Lang," Sakura repeated. "Our best friend who left for Hong Kong ten years ago?"  
  
"Oh...that pip squeak?" Tomoyo asked remembering.  
  
"Yea...he's coming back this Saturday..."  
  
"So?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Um...i actually sent him a FEW mails under your name so..."  
  
"You were wondering if I could pretend I sent them," Tomoyo said with a sigh. Sakura nodded nervously. "Okay..."  
  
Sakura's head shot up. "Really?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "Under ONE condition."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You become my model for this Sunday's modelling competition," Tomoyo said happily.  
  
"Hoe..."  
  
"Will you do it or not?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura thought for a while. 'For Syaoran's happiness...' she thought to herself.  
  
"Alright. I'll be one of the models..."  
  
Tomoyo stopped her. "Not ONE of the models. You will ONLY model my clothes. We have to bring our own models ^^."  
  
"Hoe..."*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Fast-forward to Saturday, 24/5 at the airport*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*"Where are they?" Sakura asked, looking for her crush. She was wearing a normal shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the bottom tied under her brests, it showed her cleavage, and a normal but tight-fitting jeans which hung on her hips, showing her middle.  
  
"Calm down, Sakura. They are coming," Fujitaka assured. Touya just stood there, glaring at everyone who took at least three glances at Sakura. "There they are!"  
  
Sakura's heart leapt as she saw two tall figures coming out. One of them looked around and saw them before heading towards them. "I think they just saw us," Tomoyo commented. She was wearing a pair of blue tight-fitting jeans and a shirt which showed her stomach.  
  
"Fujitaka!" a woman cried rushing to him.  
  
"Yelen! Nice to see you again!" Fujitaka said smiling widely. They hugged for a while before Yelen looked around. Her gaze fell on an auburn-haired girl, who was looking rather distressed.  
  
"My, is this little Sakura?" Yelen asked, making Sakura look up and force a smile.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Li-san," Sakura said politely.  
  
"Now, child, no need to be so formal," Yelen said as she hugged her.*  
  
*  
  
* While Yelen and Fujitaka exchanged hugs, Sakura noticed a handsome young man with a built body and unruly hair near her.  
  
"He's gorgeous," Tomoyo whispered excitedly. Sakura nodded as she saw him heading towards her. She held her breath...as Syaoran walked past her and straight to Tomoyo.  
  
He held her hand and kissed it. "Nice to meet you again, fair Tomoyo. I must admit that you look preetier than you did ten years ago," he said huskily.  
  
Tomoyo giggled at his choice of words. "I must say that you had chaged yourself," she flirted.  
  
Sakura couldn't bear to watch the scene so she turned her head to gaze at the floor, trying to hide her tears. However, Touya saw a tear drop and shook his head symphetically.  
  
"My, is this little Sakura?" Yelen asked, breaking her thoughts. She forced her tears to stop as she looked up.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Li-san," Sakura said politely.  
  
"Now, child. No need to be so formal," Yelen replied and hugged her tightly. She let her gaze wander off to Syaoran and Tomoyo who were still flirting with one another. Yelen somehow felt this and whispered, "You still have feelings for him, child?"  
  
Sakura pulled back and looked at her puzzledly. "I don't know what you are talking about, Li-san."  
  
Yelen shook her head. " Shall we go?" she asked, changing the subject.  
  
Fujitaka and Touya nodded and picked up the luggages. Sakura took one last look at Syaoran before following them to the limo. "Tomoyo-chan, can you please drop me at the basketball court?" Sakura asked when she got into the limo.  
  
Tomoyo was sitting in the front seat while Syaoran was just behind her. Skura sat beside Syaoran and Yelen was beside her. "Of course, Sakura-chan. But how are you going to play in those clothes?" Tomoyo asked evilly. She would do almost anything to make Sakura stop playing sports...but she always failed.  
  
"You know how this shirt is, Tomoyo-chan. You designed it," Sakura stated. She pulled her pants higher, rolled down her sleeves, buttoned her shirt and let go of the knot tying her shirt. "Have you got a brush?"  
  
Tomoyo pouted and handed her a brush. Sakura fixed her hair in about ten strokes. "My, is Sakura getting a little vainer?" Sakura laughed as she tied up her hair in a ponytail.  
  
"If you think I'm vain, you haven't seen anything yet," Sakura stated as she handed back Tomoyo her brush. Before she pulled her hand back, she mischeviously messed up Tomoyo's hair, making her shriek.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" She pulled out her braid and started to comb her hair again. "Mou! I will get you back someday!"  
  
"Let me help," Syaoran said as he messed up Sakura's hair. "Don't give her the brush!"  
  
Sakura sighed at how Syaoran protected Tomoyo. She pulled out her ponytail and ran her fingers through it and pulled it down before tying her hair again. "Tomoyo-chan, don't forget I have to go to the basketball court," Sakura reminded.  
  
"Hai, hai," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Oh, Tomoyo? I got a present for you," Syaoran stated as he pulled out a camcorder from his back.  
  
"Oh! A camcorder! I had been wanting this for a LONG time! Thank you, Syaoran!" Tomoyo squealed.  
  
Syaoran smiled. "You're welcome," he said.  
  
"Now, I can tape Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said happily.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped. "Ano...Tomoyo-chan? The basketball court?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Wufei, please go to the basketball court," Tomoyo said to her driver.  
  
"Yes, misses," Wufei replied. After a few turns, they reached the basketball court.  
  
"Arigato, Wufei," Sakura said happily as she got off. Surprisingly, Tomoyo got off as well, with Syaoran following.  
  
"Wufei, please bring Mrs. Li back to the Kinomoto household. I'lll stay here," Tomoyo ordered.  
  
"Ano...Tomoyo-chan? Don't you mind? I have to be here for at least four hours," Sakura said worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. I'll just tape you," Tomoyo said happily.  
  
Sakura shrugged. "It's your choice," she said before running away. "Hey, guys! Can I join?"  
  
All of them looked up. "Sure, Sakura-chan!" most of them called out. "We were about to begin."  
  
"Wow, I never knew that Sakura was so atheletic," Syaoran stated. "Back in Hong Kong, the boys wouldn't WANT a girl to play basketball with them."  
  
"Actually, it's the same here, but the guys had been beaten by Sakura before," Tomoyo said, taping Sakura. "After all, she IS the best."  
  
"What about you?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Tomoyo shook her head. "I'm never as good as Sakura."  
  
"Oh." Syaoran said as he watched them play. He was never interested in basketball...and only the one who wrote him letters knew that he prefereed soccer.  
  
"Hey, Syaoran, why don't you play with them?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Syaoran stared at her. "I don't like to play basketball, remember?" he said.  
  
"What?" Tomoyo said in confusion and remembered what Sakura told her. "OH, yees. Now I remember...Sorry, I must have been dreaming."*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Two hours later*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Sakura moved smoothly across the court. The scores are 48-50...and she was on the losing side. In addition to this, there was only 10 seconds left. 'Concentrate, concentrate' she kept chanting in her head. She was one of the fastest players, with the rest behind her, but one of them somehow got in front and blocked her way. 9...  
  
'I'm within range' Sakura thought. She reached her opponent and positioned the balll above her head, ready for shooting. 8...7...  
  
'She's going to shoot' the opponent thought and jumped as high as he could. Sakura smiled before taking a step back. "Fake!" the opponent cried out.6...5...  
  
Sakura positioned herself again. 4...3...This time, she really shot. Everyone, even Syaoran and Tomoyo, held their breaths as they watch the ball move in slow motion to the hoop. 2...There was utter silence when they heard a 'whoosh' sound of the ball entering the hoop. 1...  
  
*Beep*  
  
"Yay!"  
  
All of them were jumping with joy, some even hugging Sakura. "Way to go, Sakura!"  
  
"We won!"  
  
"I knew that you were the best!"  
  
Syaoran stared at the spot where Sakura had shot. It was just behind the largest half-circle. 'Three pointer' he thought.  
  
Sakura laughed giddily. "Even after a game, I'm still energetic!" she said giggling. She looked around and saw a few people playing soccer before her smile broke into a huge grin. "Anyone up for a game of soccer?" she asked innocently, making them groan.  
  
Syaoran waited to see if Tomoyo would ask him whether he wants to join or not. He was actually quite surprsed when Tomoyo didn't even asked him.  
  
"We're missing one person..." Sakura said as she looked around the field. Her eyes wandered until they fell on two figures on the bench. Grinning happily, she walked over to them.  
  
"Uh oh," Tomoyo said as she saw the 'look' Sakura gave her.  
  
"Ne, Tomoyo-chan~..."  
  
"The answer is 'NO', Sakura. You know that I am weak at these sports," Tomoyo said, shaking her head.  
  
"Mou. Tomoyo-chan keeichi," Sakura said pouting. "Syaoran, would you like to join us? I know that it's your favourite sport."  
  
Syaoran stared at Sakura. How did she know? The one who should know should have been Tomoyo unless...Syaoran stared at Sakura again. Nah. Not possible. "Onegai."  
  
Syaoran sighed. "Okay," he said finally before Sakura jumped.  
  
"Let's go!" she said happily.*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Another two hours later*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Sakura was breathing hard. She must admit, playing basketball and then soccer had its toll. "One more minutes," she said to herself.  
  
"Hey, Sakura."  
  
Sakura looked up and saw one of her best friends, Jamie. "Yeah?"  
  
Jamie winked. "Keep it up," he said. Sakura smiled. She could always count on Jamie.  
  
"Alright, let's win this game," she said determinedly. Syoran grinned.  
  
"You're going down, girl," he said playfully, making her laugh. "Why didn't you send me any mails?"  
  
Sakura's smile flatered. "You didn't ask me to," Sakura replied softly, but loud enough for Syaoran to hear. She caught the ball shot at her and ran away with it expertly.  
  
"Do you need my premission?" Syaoran asked as he tried to get the ball from her.  
  
"Yes!" Sakura yelled before she shot as hard as she could into the goal. Just then, the time is up. "Alright!"  
  
"Yeah! Sakura!" her teammates shouted, running to hug her. "We got a tie!"  
  
Sakura sighed. "That's good."  
  
"Great job, Sakura," Jamie said hugging her and kissed her cheek. "That's for you."  
  
"Aww, thanks," Sakura said smiling. Syaoran saw the little 'scene' and didn't knew what came over him. He punched Jamie in the face, making him statter backwards. "Jamie!" Sakura shouted, walking over to him to help, before she was stopped by Syaoran.  
  
"Stay away from him, Sakura. He has no right to kiss you like that. He's not your husband or boyfriend," Syaoran stated.  
  
Sakura saw red. She thought about all the times when Syaoran kissed Tomoyo.  
  
*Smack*  
  
"At least he's better than you!" Sakura shouted, startling most of the people on the field. "At least he's my friend! Who are YOU? You're not my husband, not my boyfriend, heck, you aren't even my friend!" Sakura shouted. "You're not ANYONE to me but you treat me as if I belong to you only! IF that's what you think, well, think again, mister!" Sakura shouted before turning and running off. She hid her face in her hands to hide her tears.  
  
"Hey, Jamie, are you all right?" one of his friends asked.  
  
Jamie glared at Syaoran. "Yea. I'm fine. Let's find Sakura fast before this gaki here make her cry again. All of them nodded and spread out in search of Sakura. "I'm warning you. Don't you dare hurt my little sister," Jamie threatened. (Um...he's sort of like a big brother to Sakura so...)*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
At a park*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*"Stupid Syaoran. Who did he think he is? Ordering me around," Sakura mumbled as she swing herself.  
  
"Need help swinging?"  
  
"Not anymore," Sakura said as she quickly got off the swing and started to walk away. "See ya."  
  
"Sakura, wait," Syaoran said as he grabbed her wrist.  
  
"That's Kinomoto to you, buster," Sakura said freeing her hand. Syaoran kept quiet but followed her all the way to her house. "Tadaima," Sakura said as she took off her shoes and ran all the way to her room.  
  
"Okaeri!"  
  
Touya heard her stomping up the stairs and came out of the living room. "Watch it, kaijuu. I don't want to hear that there is an earthquake in Tomoeda," he yelled grinning.  
  
"I'm not a kaijuu!" Sakura's response was heard.  
  
Touya grinned and turned to look at Syaoran. "She had changed, hadn't she?" he said. "Come on, I'll show you your room."  
  
"Yea...she changed...and so have you," Syaoran said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Are you really Kinomoto Touya?" Syaoran said as he got to a fighting chibi mode. (You know those modes they get when they are arguing?So kawaii!!)  
  
"What is that supposed to mean, you Chinese gaki?" Touya ordered.  
  
"Nevermind. You're the old Touya alright," Syaoran said returning to normal. "Now where's my room again?"  
  
Touya growled. "The one upstairs last door on your right."  
  
They walked up while Syaoran carried his bags. "Whose rooom is this?" Syaoran asked, pointing at the door beside his.  
  
"That's the kaijuu's. Do anything stupid and I'll have you thrown outside."  
  
"Hai, hai," Syaoran said. "I'm not hungry so I will most probably don't eat dinner."  
  
"Okay, suit yourself," Touya said. "Wish I had an excuse like you..." he muttered but was heard by Syaoran.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Today's Sakura's turn to cook..."  
  
"Oh." Syaoran's stomach growled.  
  
"You sure you don't want to eat dinner?" Touya asked.  
  
Syaoran sighed. "Guess I have no choice..."*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Dinner*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*"Sakura, please pass me the salad."  
  
Sakura obediently handed the salad plate to her father. "Ne, otou-san, where's Li-san?"  
  
"She's staying over at the Daidouji mansion. Apparently, Sonomi demanded that," Fujitaka replied.  
  
"Then why didn't the gaki go there as well?" Touya asked.  
  
"I told her that Sakura wanted him to stay here and she didn't retort."  
  
Syaoran was surprised to hear that Sakura wanted him to stay there. "I'm done." Sakura stood up and gathered her plate. "I'm going to study in my room."  
  
"Sakura?" but Sakura was gone.  
  
"I swear, that girl is strange. One minute she's happy, the next, you won't know," Touya said shaking his head. Fujitaka just smiled.*  
  
*  
  
*"Sakura?" Syaoran said, knocking on her door. He heard some urgent clicks before Sakura opened the door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Syaoran looked past her and flared up when he saw Jamie sitting on her bed with the laptop on his lap. "We have to talk."  
  
"I'm sure that whatever you have to say can wait, so we'll talk tomorrow."  
  
"This is urgent, Sakura," Syaoran said.  
  
"And so is this project," Sakura snapped. "Talk with me tomorrow," she said, closing the door in his face. Syaoran was totally surprised. He heard some talking before Sakura giggle and Jamie chuckle.*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
That's all for this chapter! What do you think? It's not like StarJade's anymore, is it? Btw, what do you guys mean when you said that my wording is 'similar' to Little Wolf LOVER's?? Isn't it normal?? 


End file.
